


A Little Baby Talk

by Dreamin



Series: What Follows [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sally and Mycroft plan their family.





	A Little Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

“Who’s the smartest little girl in the whole wide world? Is it you? Is it you? Yes, it is!”

Sally Holmes grinned to herself as she surreptitiously filmed her husband playing on the floor of their sitting room with their baby daughter._ I’d put this online but Mycroft would kill me then he’d audit me. So, sending it just to the family it is._

“If anyone besides the two of us sees that video you’re making, Sarah,” Mycroft said, his eyes still on the baby and his tone not changing at all, “you’ll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the century.”

She chuckled. “I don’t know, our couches are pretty damn comfortable.”

“Language.”

Sally shrugged. “She’s a month old, she doesn’t understand swear words yet.” She grinned. “Besides, I have it on good authority that you can’t keep your hands off me, so I wouldn’t be banned from the bedroom for long.”

He sighed heavily, lowering his head in defeat, then he looked up when Anora cooed. “Your mother is completely right, of course,” he told her, smiling a bit. “I imagine you will have a sibling on the way before the year is out.”

“Nope,” Sally said as she put her phone back in her pocket. “We’re still spacing them out. Two years, then we can talk about having another one.”

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you, my dear?” he said, finally looking up at her. His soft smile was almost enough to change her mind.

Then she remembered how rough her pregnancy was and she just knew her responding smile was tired. “I need a break before we try again.”

“Of course, love,” he murmured as he picked up the baby and stood. “Your happiness and comfort are everything to me.” He brought the baby over to her.

As always, Sally couldn’t help smiling at their daughter. She leaned to kiss the baby’s forehead then she smiled at her husband. “Thank you. And when I’m ready again, you’ll be the first to know.”

Mycroft chuckled. “I would certainly hope so.”


End file.
